Proto (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * The definition of Proto is 'original', or the 'early stage'. *The jet pack Proto has, along with it's dual blades, Astray Unit, are heavily based off the MBF-P03D Gundam Astray Blue Frame D.GUNDAM GUY's Blog *The ability Etheral Blades is a very possible reference to the weapons Xemnas uses, which are similarly called ''Ethereal Blades. '' *Proto is by far the only class that can stun itself. ---- *The Overheat bar no longer instantly fills up when you're hit mid-flight. Getting hit instead increases overheat considerably, but one hit is not enough to stop your flight. *Flight was nerfed, making his jetpack explode if the overheat reaches 100. *In the past Proto used to emit red, transparent bricks when using Flight to represent fire coming out of the jetpack. This was replaced with particle emitters to reduce lag ingame. ---- *For a time, Proto was ranked as one of the most overpowered class due to the hateful comments about Proto in the commentary. The reasons for this are because Proto is unpredictable, escaping from Proto is usually futile and Proto is capable of dealing very large amounts of damage at high speeds (~25/sec with Reaping, punishment) making it very challenging to fight. *A misconception about Proto is that Etheral Blades increases your damage, but it actually doesn't. What it does affect is the number of hits per click/ability and the range of the attacks. Strategies * You can easily dodge Siegmund's attacks by pressing 'E' while moving back and jumping. This tactic requires the use of mouse lock so if you aren't a big fan of that, you're out of luck. * Etheral Blades extend your weapon range, giving you an advantage in distance from the foe. * The Overheat bar greatly limits the possibilities for Proto's escapes with his jetpack. Keep an eye on the Overheat bar so you can use your 'E' accordingly, or you will end up being damaged and stunned by your jetpack's explosion. * You can use Flight to distract enemies and make them use their abilities (baiting) without getting hit. * Early in the game, it's usually best to wait before you attack anyone, since your mana regenerates slowly and your normal combo attacks have a lot base damage. * You can fly further by first going diagonally, pressing e to stop, then going straight forward, rather then just flying diagonally. It consumes less mana and gives less overheat. * Spamming E to fly, not fly then fly again is a good way to use the jetpack early ingame (When you're low on mana) or whenever you're low on mana. * If you fight someone with full mana and all abilities ready, its best to use C, V, X, and Z in that order. It is also always a good idea to use C before using V since C is quite slow and isnt buffed that much by V. * Critical Stab is a good ability that can do great damage, which also debuffs 10% of the enemies defense and damage. Using this will always guide Proto to victory, as you deal more damage to them, while you recieve less. * Etheral Blades as of now should be used to quickly end an 1v1 fight due to the shortened duration. As of such, it would be wise to pick out high-valuable targets with it quickly (e.g. Abyss in team fight). Weaknesses *While the Proto may be a devastating class that destroys many other classes, it can be very limited if incorrectly used, as the Overheat bar can restrict you from mobility, and generally, Protos do not have much in the ways of Defense. * When Proto activates Etheral Blades, keep a good distance to avoid its fury and range, be aware that Proto can still catch up to you with it's Flight. * The best way to beat a Proto is by stunning him, although this could prove difficult as its passive ability shortens stun duration. Classes such as Barbarian would easily defeat a Proto due to his high stun rate. * Another good way to beat a Proto, if your face isn't jelly already, is to hit them as they try to flee, this method is used to prevent the usage of Proto's jetpack, enabling you to do any finishing blows. * Even though Proto is great at damaging, Proto lacks abilities to protect itself from damage. Have high defense before you fight Proto. * Slowing down Proto is also a way considering he might flying around you to dodge your attacks, slowing him down can cause him to fly slower and become easier to target when flying. *If you're not sushi yet and being served, another way to counter a Proto is to let it use its ult and attack it when his ult is down, although it can easily escape by flying away. *Using a dash move (i.e Nether's Precise hit) whenever a Proto uses Punishment or Reaping is a good way to escape where most of a Proto's damage comes from. *Disabling the jetpack will remove most of Proto's agility, making offense his only defense. *Knockback and slows are the best way to stop a Proto from touching you *If Proto's jetpack hits 100 overheat, it explodes, damaging and stunning the Proto. *Trick the Proto into using his jetpack, then shoot the Proto down if possible. A good example would be Cryo because using Dry Ice (without Icy Monarch active) will probably make most inexperienced Protos run away, giving you an advantage in attacking. *Spectre can take down Proto easily as Proto will not be able damage Spectre's phantom. Proto will be forced to use his/her jetpack to get away. Spectre's combo speed in phantom mode is extremely fast, being able to build up overheat if the Proto tries to escape. Also, if possible, Spectre can use Ghastly Grip to grab the Proto in the air (although this will require EXTREMELY careful accuracy). Then, when the Proto is being damaged on the travel, you can finish him off quickly with Spectre. *The jetpack is finicky and can only go in one direction at one time. If a proto is flying towards you, out maneuver the jetpack with a dash, as they will need to change direction. References 2. Maracash73's testing Category:Counter moves. Category:Alpha Rushers Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes